


Silver Dagger

by Orions_Belt



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, big gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orions_Belt/pseuds/Orions_Belt
Summary: Hungry is ever-witty and sly when it comes to these things- at least in her blood deprived head. This isn’t the first time shes had such a pretty dagger pressed to her neck, but it likely won’t be the last...





	Silver Dagger

The cries of battle started to quiet down, patchy clouds dappling the field. Her own breath rang in her ears as she surveyed the countryside. For the first time in  _ years,  _ her army was beaten. Bloodied human corpses- some of them her friends, others still alive, held close by gunpoint or blade. 

She checked herself over mentally. It was far from her first time out here, she had died calmly in many battles past. 

Something burned her side as she panted. Cracked ribs… Her foot wasn’t aligned with her knee. Snapped ankle, most likely. Blood was flowing freely out of two huge gashes in her stomach and head. Only so much time left now. 

Hungary returned her attention to the cold metal at her jaw. The hilt of a dagger pressed at her chin, and the edge poked just enough into her throat to draw blood. 

Long, slim fingers on strong calloused hands held it steady, and gently, Hungary felt her head be tilted up. 

_ Of course she’d do this. She always had a thing for power dynamics, huh.  _ Hungary thought amusedly.

She met the river-blue eyes of Ukraine. 

Hungary let a smirk play on her lips, “So, what is it you’re going to do with me now?”

_ Play my cards right, and I can get out of here before I faint. _

Ukraine was scraped and bruised, but her face still found space to entertain a light blush, “Oh, you.” She smiled, pushing harder on the dagger, “don’t make me laugh. You’re going to wake up anyway, so tell me, how do you want to die?”

Hungary pretended to think hard on it.  _ Wonder what I can say to fluster her. Her chest is over-complimented enough, and she’s tired of it anyway. Her hair?  _

She reached up for Ukraine’s head. Ukraine watched her hand in confusion, then rolled her eyes when Hungary signaled her down. 

Getting on one knee, Ukraine gave her an expectant look. 

Hungary tugged a lock out of Ukraine’s helmet. 

“Your hair is so soft, you know? Wish I could get mine like that.” She cooed softly.

“It isn’t that hard to maintain if you take your time with it.” Ukraine laughed, “You’ve just always been so impatient.”

Hungary locked eyes with her, “If you let me go, maybe we could find our way out of here, and to some food?” She drew her fingers down the other nation’s jaw. Ukraine’s blush brightened a little.

“And, maybe, after that, you can teach me all about being taking your time~”

Ukraine blinked in surprise, and she struggled not to grin, “That’s very forward of you, Hungary.”

She tilted her head up a little more with the dagger, and leaned in. Hungary felt her heart speed up- or maybe that was all the blood loss. Her head was starting to spin.

“It’s so adorable of you to keep trying so hard, but I can see how pale you are. I’ll keep you company until you wake up, and you can think hard about re-adjusting your border lines.  _ Then  _ we can see about food, how does that sound?”

Blood started to drip into Hungary’ eye and couldn’t feel her knees anymore. Honestly… she wasn’t sure if she could stand up on her own. 

Ah well. May as well finish strong.

Hungary leaned forward against the dagger, and brushed the side of Ukraine’s nose with her own. Ukraine complied and pulled the dagger back to give Hungary more leverage.

“My body is at your will~” Hungary whispered. 

Ukraine snorted, “Oh dear, you’re really close aren’t you. We’ll speak more in the morning.”

“Wait.” 

Ukraine paused, “Yes?”

Hungary pressed her lips to Ukraine’s. The other seemed too startled to respond. 

She gave the small lock of hair one last stroke, before pulling back, “Okay. Now I can die a happy man.”

Ukraine’s blush darkened her bruises, “Oh,  _ you!” _ She said, flustered and exasperated.

She flicked that silver dagger of hers, and the world snuffed out. 

___________

The next morning, Hungary woke wrapped in blankets. A quick shift confirmed her mild suspicion, she was naked. Hungary glanced around quickly- she was in a dimly lit room with only a bed and a table. She lifted the blankets. 

Every wound was patched up with care, and her ankle was set back in place. There were bandages clumped at the top of her neck, but no blood was flowing. Given the healing time of a healthy nation, it might already be in the process of scarring over. 

Hungry looked to the table. A small note rested close to the middle. 

_ When you wake up, there are clothes in the corner. Please wear a shirt. Call for the guard captain when you’re ready, and he will take you to me. I think this would be obvious, but because it is you, I recommend  _ ** _not _ ** _ trying to escape. You will only get hurt again, and I will not be there to take care of you.  _

_ Come prepared to talk about those border lines. _

_ -Ukraine  _

“Uuuuuuugh,  _ fuck. _ What the shit did I get myself into  _ this  _ time?” Hungary groaned. 

Well, may as well go get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not super proud of this one but I love my girls so here they are~ Hungry is Big Gay. I actually might consider continuing this as a series if anybody wants to see what happens next?


End file.
